New beginnings revised
by who-vs-SW
Summary: A new member joins the Lyell center and changes the new life that Nikki is only just coming to terms with. How will she cope with the new changes and will she react when the past is dug up. Rated k just in case things spiral out of control, though i doubt it. This is My first fan-fiction please be nice. SPOILERS:SET AFTER SERIES 17 SO ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN SERIES 17 AND BEFORE
1. Prologue

**Hi I decided that that Prologue was really rubbish to be honest. This isn't really much longer but hopefully a lot better. All the same things apply for the only old New Beginnings I'm just starting a fresh and making it better.**

_**Prologue-Nikki's perspective**_

It's been two years since Harry left and a year since Leo died, finally I'm healing. The wound is slowly closing up, the antibiotics taking affect, soon there will be nothing left but a scar symbolising the memories of another life.

A friend once told me that life is like an uncooked pancake, it's given to you raw in a bowl and you have to make something good out of it. Two years ago my pancake was cooked to perfection, I had everything I wanted in life, I had people loved and respected me, but I didn't jump at the chance and see what was happening right before my eyes and take action. I didn't jump at the chance and switch of the gas and take the pancake out of the pan. I let it fester but unlike wine it didn't get better with age it just burnt and my life began to crumble around me. Now I'm left with nothing but a burnt out pancake and a burnt out life, everything I could have had moved away with Harry or died with Leo.

The only option left is to throw out the pancake, make a new batter and begin again but somehow that all seems so hard. This pancake is special it was made with love, hope and laughter; throwing it way is like throwing away eight years of my life, forgetting anyone and anything that I cared for and anything that happened whilst this pancake was made and that's harder than anything I have ever done before but it has to be done.

This year I must begin my new life, start afresh and make a new batter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry for how short the prologue was so short and awful hopefully these chapters will get longer. From now on I am sort of planning to update every week however they may not happen it all depends on life really. Please tell me if you do not like where I am going with this and comment I really want to know what you think, this is my fist fan fiction so help is much appretiated. Here is chapter one I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter one  
><strong>__**(Third Person)**_

_Monday  
><span>_"Jack, Nikki" Thomas Chamberlain's voice filled the labs calling all the way from his office "where are those reports that you promised me?". Nikki and Jack rolled their eyes simultaneously; they hated doing reports but then again who did. Clarissa, who was over in the corner, started giggling and stifling any laughs that may be any louder and draw attention to her. To be honest she couldn't believe that the pair were late handing in their reports yet again, they were terribly unorganised (though it was mostly Jacks fault) but it was a rather hilarious spectacle.

Tom walked into the labs and found both the scientist and the pathologist adamantly typing at their computers completely absorbed by their work, a rarity in itself, but then looked over into the far corner to find Clarissa in fits of laughter. It was as if the roles had been reversed usually Clarissa was picking up the pieces helping to complete the work that they hadn't done. At the moment however they had no excuses there had been no cases for a solid week now and everyone was getting bored so now was the time to be completing all those over dew reports which for some meant quite a few.

"Wait!" Nikki exclaimed " I have one more sentence just wait please". Thomas sighed and walked out of the room some things never change.

_Tuesday  
><span>_Clarissa, jack and Nikki as well as all the lab techs all sat at the table in the conference room, Tom sat at the head. Tuesdays from 9-10am was always the staff briefing. It was a meeting were notices were mainly given out about new techniques and software for things such a facial reconstruction. Today this meeting was being used to give an important notice about a new member of staff.

" Okay staff, thank you all for coming and joining me in the weekly briefing" Tom began " today however I will only be keeping for a few minutes the world of death and murders or lack there of recently has caused there to be no major notices of that respect however there this. Now this may come as quite a surprise that starting from next week we will be taking in a Trainee completing the last part of coarse and when they come I would understandably like you all to help and to guide them through there last step of training." and with that Thomas Chamberlain walked out of the room leaving everyone left inside completely puzzled as to who this new member might be.

_Wednesday  
><span>_"So" Clarissa started as jack entered the room "what are you betting on?"  
>"What do you mean what am I betting on?" jack replied a decidedly confused look on his face  
>"The newbie, der! There are four categories; Job, age, gender and qualification. So what are you betting then?" Clarissa said laying down the rules.<br>"Hey can I not have a minute to think!" Jack cried in protest.  
>"oh thinking, that sounds dangerous do you think you can handle it?" Both Jack and Clarissa turned their heads in surprise to see Nikki standing in the door way to the lab.<p>

"how long have you been standing there?" Jack asked rather casually after his previous reaction  
>"long to here you were betting on something but not what was?" Nikki replied<br>"we were just betting on the newbie, there are four categories" she went on to explain for the second time "Job, age gender and qualification. What are you betting on?"  
>"oh, ok, well I would say Lab tech, midthirties, male and a PhD which would be what he was training for." Nikki answered.<br>" who are you hoping for, the perfect man" Clarissa jested.  
>" Ha-ha"<br>"Ok I think I have got it" Jack intercepted the conversation all eyes turning on him " I am going to bet on Pathologist, Seventies male and doctor of medicine"  
>" you do realise that they are coming here to finish their training therefore it is unlikely that they would be in their seventies right" Clarissa said very matter of factly.<p>

"oh well, what did you bet on Clarissa" Jack replied not really caring.  
>" Me! Ok, well, um pathologist, late twenties, female and medical doctor" Clarissa said as though she was spewing things of the top of her head. Nikki and jack turned their heads to look at each other and gave each other a knowing look, it was obvious neither of them thought that Clarissa was right.<p>

_Thursday- Part one.  
><em>Ring, ring. Nikki woke up to her phone ringing for what was first time in almost two weeks. She glanced at her clock before answering the phone 2am- why couldn't people just die during the day.  
>" Hello Dr Alexander speaking" Nikki said answering the phone her voice thick with sleep.<br>" Yes hello Dr Alexander this is DI Thompson there's been a murder although you may have guessed that with me calling you at 2 o'clock in the morning. We will obviously need you to look at the body." The man's voice was cold with very little expression, not the kind of person you want a call from at 2 o'clock in the morning.  
>"Of course, where is the crime scene?" Nikki asked echoing the coldness of the DI; she wasn't particularly impressed with being woken up so early.<br>" 24 air street, you know those high rise offices would you also mind bringing you forensic scientist of your Jack hodgeson"  
>" Yes of course, thank you I will be there in half an hour" Nikki replied ending the awkward conversation.<p>

The DI then hung up the phone promptly and Nikki began to get ready, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated far an age, I've been planning to update but then I got my computer confiscated and then we went on holiday. I am very sorry for the delay and am begging you to review. Thank you yellowshiningstars for reviewing and to Nick Zoe 4ever for follow. Please, please, please let me know what you think and criticism is greatly appreciated especially as looking back on this chapter I'm not sure about it. Anyway I'm rambling now so here it is.**

**Alex**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Thursday part two (2:30 am)**_

Nikki and Jack arrived at the scene just over half an hour later, they were a bit late only because they had stopped in order to get a coffee on the way there, otherwise they wouldn't even be able to wake up enough in order to do their job properly. It was one of those 24 hour services were they had stopped and because of the ungodly hour it meant they were able to get a decent cup of coffee in just a few minutes. As they walked towards the high rise office block that was 24 air street they could see the police men and women thought the window their must have been at least a dozen of them, this must be bad. In just a couple if seconds they had reached the double doors that would open up the crime scene to them and most probably a world of brutality of which they had not experienced in a while, but as they looked through the glass doors that lay before them they could see none of the blood they had expected to see.

The pair walked through the double door and the then be first office room on the left hearing the doors slam shut behind them. As they walked into the office they could see that this was one of those old fashioned offices were each desk was contained in its own little 3/4 height walls, very unlike the friendly open plan style many employers preferred today. Before to long one of the police men began to approach the presumably DI Thompson. He was tall with dark hair and an expressionless face, it was as though someone had come and wiped of any emotion form it. As he strode towards them with an air of importance he began to introduce himself to the pair.

"Hello i'm DI Thompson you must be Dr Alexander and Jack Hodgeson" he said shaking their hands one by one his grip was firm and reassuring although his voice was cold. "this is my assistant, DC Campbell, the body is this way." he continued pointing towards a young women in her twenties that stood behind him and then turning on his heels and leading the group down the main aisle between the walled desks.

The group continued to follow him until they reached the very end of the room and the very last pair of desks from the middle. DI Thompson turned his head towards the right Nikki and Jack following his line of sight it wasn't until then that they saw the monstrosity that was their. Now they could see why their was all those police gathered at the bottom of the room some of them looking rather peaky, it was a miracle that the Media hadn't yet discovered this and there wasn't a huge crowd of them gathered outside the door. This was defiantly going to be a high profile case, but right now the couldn't worry about the difficulties that would cause they had to worry about the difficulties the state of this body and also the nature of the scene would cause.

There were fingers in the pencil pot; an arm balanced on top of the computer screen; the head shaved free of hair was perched beside it. The torso had been ripped open the heart removed and now lay on the chair. Last but not least they had opened the draw and inside was the heart and the arm complete with a full hand and fingers, which meant that they had extra fingers in the pencil pot. The final sum, 11 fingers including the ones on the hand and also the thumb on the hand; 2 arms, a torso complete with all the organs despite the fact that the heart had been removed and placed in the crime scene separatly (they would have to check that the heart actually belonged to that torso but that was a different story), a head seemingly full intact apart from the lack of hair and also they had a hand. Despite all this they were still missing the whole of the bottom half of the body.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back at the office<br>-(9:45) the post mortem_

"When ever your ready Dr Alexander." DI Thompson voice broke the silence of the cutting room and viewing gallery. Jack, Clarissa, DC Campbell as well as Nikki and even Professor Chamberlain had stood staring at the body that lay on the cutting room table for around 15 minutes now to his great annoyance, this was wasting his time, this could have been another 15 minutes searching for leads but no they had to spend it staring in disbelief at a body, this was their job for gods sake. So when Nikki didn't reply his insistence only increased. "Dr Alexander" He said again his annoyance showing in his voice now, but once again Nikki didn't answer she just started looking in to cavity in the chest looking closely it was almost as though her whole head was buried inside. The onlookers started to exchange glances of confusion but it was jack who broke this new silence first.

"What are looking for in there, Gold?" Jack asked getting a warning glare from Clarissa.  
>"Ha-ha" replied Nikki rolling her eyes to herself although no one could see. For at least another two minutes she stayed in that position occasionally looking up and getting a knew piece of equipment whilst the onlookers just stood looking patiently. " I've found something" she then announced looking up a triumphant smile on her face " a piece of paper, it was in the place were the heart should have been but I could just see it."<p>

" Does it say anything" Jack asked immediately regretting it, he had an idea that he wouldn't really want to know.

" I don't know it looks like Greek and unfortunately i don't speak or read Greek" Nikki answered holding up the piece of blood covered paper for everyone to see.

Η εκδίκηση είναι ένα πιάτο που τρώγεται κρύο.

" Looks like we looking for a Greek then or some weird language genius" Again he received a warning look from Clarissa and also Nikki. "Come on" He replied exasperatedly " whats wrong with saying that?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

"Nikki the fingerprint results and the fingers found in the pencil pot from the mangled John Doe" Jack said entering the room " Do you want the bad news or the bad news, first?"

" I think i'll have to go for the bad news" Nikki playing along with jacks antics.

" Well," Jack started "We haven't been able to identify any of the fingers but we ran them against each other and none of the matched one another, it looks like we are looking for five more victims"

"I'll contact DI Thompson, we need see all the missing persons reports for the last few months, I think we just might be looking for a serial killer."


End file.
